


stand up if only so you can fall

by BlackHairedGirl



Series: nitrous (Turbo FAST Human AU) [1]
Category: Turbo (2013), Turbo FAST
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's a half baked au but bear with me, Mechanical Legs, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHairedGirl/pseuds/BlackHairedGirl
Summary: Description: Turbo looked down at the small blanket her new unofficial guardian had given her, the yellow striped linen smelling faintly of beans."Goodnight, little miracle." Tito whispered as he walked out of the room. Chet glanced at his sister, who had a tiny smile across her tired face, and he noticed her eyes glowed blue ever so slightly in the dark."That's the first time anyone's ever called me that." She whispered, clutching the little blanket Tito had heated up for the two siblings."They'll be calling you that a lot more soon, Turbo." Chet replied, turning over to get into a more comfortable position with the smallest of grins dancing across his face. As if he hadn't just dropped a massive bomb in her head and then skipped away.





	stand up if only so you can fall

**Author's Note:**

> all you need to know about my human au for this story is that Theo/Turbo had no legs and now mechanical ones. chet and theo were homeless but they worked into a tomato grove so they could pay for turbo's mech legs and food. but theo accidentally stumbled across an illegal street race after work and got doused in a container of nitrous oxide that supercharged her mech legs and basically gave her all the stuff turbo had in the movie. Tito found them and when his strip mall friends' kids challenged turbo and chet to a race she zoomed off like mad. It's... A lil bit of a futuristic-type thing.
> 
> that's my crappy summary, ill explain it better later.

Turbo looked down at the small blanket her new unofficial guardian had given her, the yellow striped linen smelling faintly of beans.  
"Goodnight, little miracle." Tito whispered as he walked out of the room. Chet glanced at his sister, who had a tiny smile across her tired face, and he noticed her eyes glowed blue ever so slightly in the dark.  
"That's the first time anyone's ever called me that." She whispered, clutching the little blanket Tito had heated up for the two siblings.  
"They'll be calling you that a lot more soon, Turbo." Chet replied, turning over to get into a more comfortable position with the smallest of grins dancing across his face. As if he hadn't just dropped a massive bomb in her head and then skipped away. Almost immediately, he began to snore. 

Turbo glanced at her slumbering brother, wondering if he'd wake if she crept out of bed. Probably not, but she wouldn't bet on it. Chet's sleep had always been irregular since when they were small children- either waking with a panicked start at the first noise louder than a breath, or a deep, coma-like sleep that he couldn't wake from until the sun was smack dead in the center of the sky. Somewhere in between, occasionally, but nothing ever like a normal person's sleeping pattern. The sound of a coin dropping could wake a semi-lethargic but still freaked-out Chet, but in different circumstances to wake him she'd have to scream right in his ear at decibel levels her brother would swear damaged both their hearing.

Her brother was... Unique.  
And Turbo knew something about being unique. She herself sported flashlight-like eyes she could hit the side of her head to activate and mechanical legs that could move at speeds to match racing cars.  
But family was family, and if their tiny, messed up family wasn't already odder than the normal Sherman Oak's family then the moon was made of Gouda cheese.

"Goodnight, you other little miracle," Turbo whispered before laying down and succumbing to the plea of rest after but a moment.

~~~~

"Goodnight, you other little miracle," his sister whispered before laying down and succumbing to the plea of rest after but a moment.

Chet smiled and stopped his fake snores, opening his eyes to gaze upon a ceiling of glow-in-the-dark stars that patterned the roof of the taco truck. The-no, it was Turbo now- most likey hadn't noticed it, otherwise she'd probably have made an excited comment. She loved stuff like that; bright and happy things that reflected her cheerful nature and optimistic attitude. Her bright personality drew people to her, even back on the tomato farm. Turbo lit up the day not only with her bright eyes, but her view on life, constantly looking for a way to make things better for people. New angles from which shine the sun.

Turbo was a sun in her own right. She rose like clockwork each day, ready to greet and wake all with her light that first crept its way timidly onto curtains and windows, then quietly eased it's way into the nooks and crannies of every blind, shutter, and into the bedrooms of sleeping people. The light moved upon closed eyes, slowly highlighting the beauty and wonder of the waking world and whispering into slumbering ears about the life they could wake up to if they just opened their eyes. The job it slowly worked at until it had brightened and awakened all the beauty of the world, the job and spectacle they could see if they just opened their eyes to watch. 

If closed eyes refused to open, she spilled more light onto the land, becoming brighter and brighter as she rose in the sky. But the voices remained gentle, whispers of a bright land and an amazing world still being told in slumbering ears. 

When she began her descent, she quietened. But did not silence. Not until she was completely gone from the visible sky, but already finding more lives to awaken around the world. 

And still, there was light she offered. In the form of the moon, waxing and waning it may be, the moon shone the best it could, reflecting the radiance of the sun. But it could not completely absorb what the sun was, and instead gave little light.  
To make up for this, the moon whispered lullabies into the ears that yearned for the tales that the light had told. It sang about starry skies and starless nights, comets and shooting stars until all was asleep, nestled into the embrace of the moon.

Turbo was, in both parts, the sun and the moon. Gentle and perservering both, placating whatever came her way in the only ways she knew. Song and story. Light.

"Goodnight, little sister." Chet whispered, and quietly began to sing a lullaby to the sleeping girl, the one that Turbo had loved to hear before drifting off into an exhausted sleep after a day in the tomato fields. "Once upon a midnight sky... I watched the whole world pass me by. Going so fast I couldn't see... the ground fading underneath me..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm upset about the quality of this one-shot.


End file.
